


Just A Story

by legalitieswithabiscuit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Happ times, M/M, Romance, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/pseuds/legalitieswithabiscuit





	Just A Story

Roman and Logan were locked in a heated discussion about something short that had been submitted for an assignment, at odds with each other.

“Why does it even matter?”

“Because… because… gah, it just does!”

“It’s just a  _story_.”

Roman glared at Logan, his eyes narrowed as he swiftly approached the teen, grabbing his tie and pulling on it.

“What did you-”

“exCUSE ME, YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT.”

Logans face was flushed, his eyes dilated slightly and breath heavy Roman smirked, scanning the smaller boy.  _This was going to be fun._

“What do you mean, Specs, I can do whatever I want. I am a Prince after all.” he punctuated the statement with a wink, making Logan blush and clear his throat, evidently trying to hide how flustered he was.

“Y-you can’t.. please let go of my tie.” the words were more of a soft whimper than a statement, Logans soft brown eyes meeting Romans dark green ones.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?”

Logan tilted his head back a little, swallowing as Roman dropping his head down even further, softly kissing Logan. He pulled Logan even closer, one arm circling around his waist as the other pulled on his tie again. Logan pulled away after a minute, gasping softly as Roman pressed his forehead against Logans, smiling before concern passed over his face.

“Are you okay, Specs?”

“Yes, I’m fine. And you?”

Roman chuckled, kissing him again and stepping back, running his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face.

“Roman?”

“Yes?”

“It’s still just a story.”


End file.
